Grizzly bear
Grizzly "Grizz" Bear is one of the 3 main protagonists of We Bare Bears. Being a grizzly bear, he is familiar with the forest area that the Bears live in. He is the leader of the three and is seen as such. He tries his best to do what's right for both the benefit of his family and himself, but he can sometimes get carried away. Growing up without parents or guardians, much like his adoptive brothers, he grew up trying to be a model big brother, though he's not very good at it. Appearance Grizzly is an anthropomorphic grizzly bear. His entire body is completely covered in brown fur. Grizzly is in the middle in terms of height, being taller than Panda and shorter than Ice Bear Personality Grizzly is characterized as bubbly, hyperactive, loud and talkative. He acts as, and is seen as, the leader to his two brothers. Out of the three Bears, he stands out the most and sets good examples for them. He's always optimistic and gluttonous. He loves to make friends, enjoying attention and generally being very social and friendly - meeting someone new means possibly making a new friend. Grizzly wanted to be internet famous in the episode "Viral Video", but he gave up on it, finding out that he wouldn't have the time to spend with his friends. Even though he had discovered this unfortunate revelation, from time to time, he will still attempt to become internet famous, however in his own way. He has a love of film that stems from experience from a very young age. Despite his appearance and rather childish behavior, Grizzly is shown to be fairly knowledgeable about some things as to help guide his brothers if they need help. A small example of this can be seen in the beginning of "Brother Up" when he's taking his brothers out for exercise, and in the end where he knows exactly what to do to fend off the wolves. He loves his brothers unconditionally and would take a bullet for them. In "Our Stuff", when the Bears found themselves in trouble, Grizzly stated they would go through the hardship together. He is the most outgoing and proactive of his brothers. Sometimes when Grizzly finds himself in an awkward situation, he refuses help and tries to independently find a way to fix the problem. This is shown in "Everyday Bears", when Grizzly gets stuck in a tree and he refuses everyone's help to get him out of the tree. Occasionally, Grizzly can have major mood swings, causing him to veer from his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. During these mood swings, Grizzly can become very surly or even extremely distressed, or even have a breakdown as shown in "Hibernation". Sometimes, he can also exhibit behaviors one could find selfish, such as trying to become viral mostly for his own gain. He has a tendency to be overly sentimental at times, even subconsciously. This is shown in "Burrito" when a burrito he ordered apparently reminded him of a fire fighter saving him as a cub, causing him to become emotionally attached to it, though, as his memory was foggy, he couldn't clearly recall the event. A few other things he has expressed in passion were his home being nearly torn down and his desire to try to get back in touch with his primal roots. He has also been shown to have nightmares regarding his past, as shown in "Burrito", which may be a driving force in his protective nature towards his brothers. Grizzly can also be described as a disorganized, not-so-orderly bear. This has been proven in the episode "Rooms" when Panda finds Grizzly’s room an utter mess, unlike his own. Surprisingly, this messy room also reflects Grizzly's laziness and even his frequent disregard for personal hygiene. Category:We Bare Bears